Conventionally suggested is a technique that (i) identifies negative and positive cell nuclei through image processing, using color information of an image that is a captured image of pathological specimens and (ii) calculates a positive proportion indicating a proportion of positive cell nuclei among the total cell nuclei that is a sum of the negative and positive cell nuclei (for example, see PTL 1).